


All for the love of you

by lumberry



Series: Unrequited Lumina [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Rune Factory 4
Genre: Drabbles, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, cursing, drunk meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberry/pseuds/lumberry
Summary: " Daisy, Daisy, give me an answer do. I'm half crazy, all for the love of you! "





	

_Drink this,_ he said. _It will be fun,_ he said.

Her head was absolutely spinning and though the only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep, she plastered a huge as fuck grin on her face hoping to appease the man she was crushing on. Badly. Far too badly.

In fact, this whole evening was a testament to how head over heels she was for him. She gave into his pranks ( the obvious and unobvious) and it drove her up the wall and she hoped, eventually into his arms.

He had called her over to test out this special drink he had made, just for her. _How thoughtful._ Receiving his message had made her blush for two days straight before she could come meet him in person for their outing. She didn’t understand why he had chosen to come to Forget-Me-Not Valley when Selphia was so magical but she honestly could care less where they met as long as she got to stare into his eyes.

As usual he wore that devilish grin while she sported a halo of worry and naiveté. Following him as closely as she could, she scooched up against him on the bench that overlooked the river, hoping he wouldn’t say anything about how close she was. After all it was spring and the breeze was still chilly enough to shake her tiny frame.

“This’ll warm you right up,” he said with the faintest hint of deception tugging at his lips.

She accepted the flask he handed her as invitation to move even closer, their fingers brushing as the object passed between the two.

Lumina took one sip before deciding that it simply was too much for her, and at the challenge of a grin on Leon’s face; another sip. It made her bold. And rash. But mostly irritable. And those were things that should never meet. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she found the banging in her head unbearable and then the most delightful thought spread. Glancing behind her shoulder quickly, she was thrilled to see no one was behind them.

And taking that as a sign, she turned around quick as a whip and pressed the flask back into his hands before standing up. Grabbing onto his shirt, she pulled him closer as she leaned over him, pressing a heartfelt kiss into the lips of the surprised man. Breaking the kiss abruptly to stare into his eyes, in that moment she finally understood why he liked to tease her so and decided it was payback time; She kissed him again, even harder now, like she had wanted to do for so long.

_Was he lying when he said he liked a girl who knew what she wanted?_

**Author's Note:**

> \+ This is a very old drabble from one of my old Lumina rp accounts, I've been thinking about how much I missed it and I was hoping that by posting some of her old posts I might get more encouragement to work on my very long list of drabble and fic ideas.  
> \+ If you, like me, love lumina and you have any pairings feel free to request a ship... If you'd like to headcanon and fangirl with me me please feel free to tell me and I'll send you my tumblr/skype/discord/twitter, whatever you want ;v; !  
> +I ship Lumina with pretty much everyone  
> \+ Final note: it's not alcohol >;3c


End file.
